


You Won't Know

by eccentrics (orphan_account)



Category: Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu | The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi
Genre: Ho Yay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/eccentrics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itsuki's ritual of sneaking inside Kyon's house was a bad one, for sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Won't Know

Itsuki's ritual of sneaking inside his house was certainly a bad one, Kyon should have come to expect it by now.  Sometimes, in his sleep though he would hear Itsuki open the latch and he would stir a bit, but there would be no thoughts on stopping him.  Instead, Kyon would drift back into his dreams, but he wouldn't look nearly as peaceful as if the noises of Itsuki grabbing a chair to watch him disturbed his slumber.

But Kyon chose to ignore things, he _always_ did, he chose to passively watch them instead of do something about it because he didn't care enough.  He doesn't ignore these kinds of things because he's _afraid_ , Kyon isn't a very inferior person at all or else Haruhi wouldn't like him.  Really, nobody would like him if he happened to be like that.

Itsuki likes to think of what kind of traits Kyon would have to change for Itsuki not to like him or anyone else for that matter, but he didn't let him think about those kinds of things for too long.  There really isn't any reason for him to think of it at all, he's only meant to keep Haruhi happy and he truly doesn't mind, she's a remarkable person as well.

One night, Itsuki likes to assume Kyon is waiting for him, but he most likely isn't.

"Hello Kyon-kun." Itsuki smiles a little bit, sitting down at his usual chair.

Kyon looks at him from his bed, he doesn't even look surprised, just watches him sit down on his chair and scrunches his nose a bit.  "This is one of the reasons why I trust you the least Koizumi.  I don't know want you around me while I sleep."

"Ah, but...then why would you leave the window open for me?" Kyon looks up at him for a brief second, but Itsuki goes on as if he doesn't want to hear the answer or as if one of the possibilities he was about to go on were more important than this.  " _Maybe_ Kyon-kun, you needed my assistance this particular day and you're going to stop all of this after I help you.  Perhaps maybe you see me as a friend or you want to discover what my intentions are, but the fact is, it's probably none of those things."  Another smile, another tilt of the head and Itsuki goes on.  "You think I'm crazy."

Kyon blinks then, he watches Itsuki and his smile, it was a little bit off than normal but nothing that would signal him to think he's crazy.  What's _crazy_ about the situation is the fact that he can't seem to just tell Itsuki to get out of the house, that Itsuki is watching him sleep, that he was doing _one thing_ every night to risk--

Kyon stops himself then because he doesn't want to believe that there's anything to risk.

"I'll _stop_ Kyon-kun." Itsuki tucks a hair behind his ear, before folding his hands again as if he's trying to resist the ridiculous hand gestures he usually does or maybe he's not resisting at all; maybe that's not a real quirk about him at all.

He shakes his head, looking back at the window that Itsuki climbed every night, then staring at the chair; he thinks Itsuki fidgets a little but he decides it doesn't matter and he shouldn't be paying too much attention to him.  "I do want you out of this house, Koizumi."

"Then just say it." Itsuki smiles again, unfolding his hands taking Kyon's for a brief second and letting go as if he wanted to know what it felt like.  "Just tell me you want me out of this house."  He leans in, too close as always, but Itsuki isn't making any movements and nothing too suspicious; he's just watching Kyon's eyes.  For some reason, that creeps Kyon out more than anything.

But still Kyon doesn't break his gaze away from Itsuki, even though he mutters the usual _you're too close_ and that's when he notices it, he notices Itsuki's small falter in his smile and that's why he can't look away.  "Get out--"

He stops, Itsuki takes his hands away restoring that small falter in his smile, urging him to go on.  Perhaps Itsuki noticed that Kyon noticed something off about him and restored the problem, that sounded like Itsuki, never inconviniencing anyone but somehow always be an inconvinience.  Oh, Kyon has always known Itsuki is a little crazy but he never loses sleep over it, never thinks about it and never cares.  Itsuki's devotion to Haruhi is insane, Itsuki sneaking into his house is insane, Itsuki smiles are insane, Itsuki's hand gestures are insane; _he's insane_.

Kyon knows Itsuki guides him and explains things to him, Kyon knows Itsuki has an odd devotion to Haruhi, Kyon knows that Itsuki opens up to him the most, that Kyon talked to him the most; he just never questioned why before.

He doesn't want to start.

Kyon finally pulls away and he just watches Itsuki's hands fall on the table, he cocks a brow as if he knows Kyon wants to ask a question but his hands are frozen, not ready to use any hand gestures to help with his ridiculous explanation.

For a second Kyon almost wants to ask _why_ Itsuki climbed through his window every day, rather than think of why he let him watch him sleep he just looks back at Itsuki.  Itsuki knew that Kyon never asked why to anything, it's always _how_ , how is this happening, how does this work; Itsuki never answers when Kyon asks himself _why me_.

He wonders if he asks now, would Itsuki answer him?

"Get out of my house."

"Of course, Kyon-kun."

He doesn't care for an answer.


End file.
